mangafandomcom-20200224-history
The Brave of Gold Goldran
is a Japanese anime television series series begun in 1995, created by Sunrise under the direction of Shinji Takamatsu, and was the sixth in the ''Yūsha metaseries funded by Takara and produced by Sunrise. Goldran follows the adventures of three young boys who are tasked with finding alien robot fighters, or Braves, that are sleeping in the form of crystals. Their major antagonist is the flamboyant and thoroughly incompetent Walter, and the villains that follow him are often similarly humorous. The entire show is extremely focused on comedy and silliness almost to the exclusion of much in the way of storytelling, although the series does develop some running plot lines towards its end. In terms of television ratings, Goldran was the peak of the Brave series' popularity. Plot Friend trio's Takuya and Kazuki and Dai is Ishinowa elementary school's sixth grader. They are too active curiosity strong, mischievous trios. They obtained a mysterious jewel's "Power Stone". They bring back Dran the robot which is the brave who slept to a Power Stone and become his master. However, Walzac Prince's Walter who aims at the Power Stone has attacked them. They go to adventure by the search for eight Power Stones that scatter all over the world aiming at El Dorado's Legendra with Goldran which revived. Characters Brave's master ; :: 12 years old. The leader of the friend trio. His good technique is acting of the flowerpot that cheats the adults. He is a very active, cheerful and very greedy shrewd person. He likes TV game and plastic model. He hates the study, a stroke is caused just to have heard the word of the "Test". He is quick-witted about the idea of the mischief. ; :: 12 years old. He is a childhood friend with Takuya. He is tall. He is very smart and has the knowledge of the university student level. and he is trio's brain. He does a very cynical, severe speech and behavior However, zeal to the adventure is not inferior at all to the other two. He likes invention, his dream is the application of the invention that oneself made. He likes idol, his type of the opposite sex of the favor is a pretty girl with fore buttocks. ; :: 12 years old. He is a childhood friend with Takuya. he is a thickish physique, and He's very good at sports. He is favorite animal's romanticist in the mild-mannered nature. However, he assists to the intrigue of Takuya and Kazuki. He is obstinate also. He write an adventure diary every day. He likes cooking and flower arrangement. The Walzac Republic Empire ; / :: 20 years old. he is Prince royal of Walzac, he's Ambassador to Japan also. too, he is a world-famous movie director. He aims to obtain the Power Stone and to obtain the treasure of Legendla. He is very handsome. however, he's very childish and idiot because he was made much of by the employee and brought up. He's a female morbid fear, cannot even touch Sharanla. he always escapes from her because he fears Sharanla very much. However, He feel her love be not altogether bad. He runs away in escape pod when he's defeated at Goldran. because of the repeated failure, he is forsaken by Treasure and was likely to be killed by Serious whom he trusted. He is very sorrowful. However, he notices having enjoyed the days which pursued the Power Stone and fought with children. He was obtaining the power stone by the accident. He returns children braves, and betrays the home country. ; :: Old gentleman who is Walter's manager. he's usually an elderly person who hid eyes in the eyebrow. Actually, he is a military staff who has a close connection in the robot development ministry of the empire, and procures the robot arms suitable for the concept. ; / :: 12 years old. he is Prince the second of Walzac, and younger brother of Walter. the boy who differs from elder brother and is very cruel. He is very bright, and there is knowledge to a mechanic. His favorite dish is an ice cream. He is solitary and doesn't know love because he was raised by the machine. His subordinate is only an android. He is trusting only Razor the dog which is a close friend. He secretly looked down on him though he pretended to respect Walter. ; Dog that Serious keeps, faithful to Serious. He looks like the wolf. ; :: Aristocrat's girl. She is Walter's fiance. She loves Walter very much and does very strong approach to him. Even if he dislikes she tries to win Walter's love. She believes that the power of love is the strongest in the world. She boarded rabbit robot USARIN Mark-II and knocked out Goldran. She robbed and used Gaogaigar of a Goldion Hammer in Brave Saga the game. She resembles some Sailor Moon. ; :: Emperor of Walzac. He is cold-blooded and is cold-hearted. He has the ambition of the world domination, the instruction that collects the power stone to Walter and Serious is given. He is father of Walter and Serious but, He take a very cold attitude to them also. Mechanics The mecha themselves, called Braves, were created by prolific mechanical designer Kunio Okawara. While some of the Braves transform into transportation (e.g. cars and trains), others transform into animals (e.g. tyrannosaurus and shark). Goldran itself is formed from Dran (a car) and Golgon (a tyrannosaurus). Gold Braves *Great Goldran : The ultimate form of Goldran that all Gold braves were united. The finisher is Great Archery (Golden Arrow). **Sky Goldran : The second form of Goldran. He got possible to fly in the sky because they was united with Sora-Kage. His arm Missile launcher. ***Goldran : Golden robot with which Dran unites with Golgon. He is a weak point that He cannot fly in the sky. His arms are SUPER Ryugaken and, Leg buster and Shoulder Balkan and Arm Shooter. ****Dran (Voiced by Ken Narita) : He is a Samurai's robot. he transforms into golden sports car. His arm are Ryugaken like a long Japanese sword. He has difficulty dealing with the naughty master, he is like their guardian. He panicked considerably because four children were born to Maria who was the girl who had helped him and him in planet where only the robot lives. Child's name is eldest son Dorataro, second son Dorajiro, third son Dorasaburo, and eldest daughter Dorayo. ****Golgon : He is a Golden dragon robot. He is a partner of Dolan, and they trust each other. He shows up from the earth. He has been manipulated once by Walter. ***Sora-Kage (Voiced by Naoki Makishima) :He is a Golden ninja robot. He transforms from a golden hawk robot. he seems that he is not suitable for a secret activity because he's gold to which the whole body shines. His arm is Hishouken and Shuriken and Sickle and chain, Shadow launcher. **Leon Kaiser : He's Golden robot with which Leon united with Kaiser. He has the face like Gundam. His arms are Kaiser Javelin and Kaiser Gun and Kaiser fan. ***Leon (Voiced by Ryotaro Okiayu) : He is a Shogun robot. he is considerably high-handed because he's Shogun. However, he's a loyal faith person. His arms are Naginata Sord. He is a brave found at the last, he fought alone. ***Kaiser : He is a Golden lion robot. He is Leon's partner. He is summoned by Leon. Silver Knights *God Silverion : The ultimate form of all Silver Knights. his self-insistence is intenser from Silverion because the character that became an origin increased. His killer shot is "God Finish". **Silverion : Silver robot with which three Silver Knights united. His arms are a Trie Shield and Trie Lancer. ***Jet Silver (Voiced by Naoki Bando) :He transforms from a jet plane into a red robot. He is elegant and the gentleman. His weapon is a Jet Spear and Jet Shield. his motif is a knight in Greece. ***Star Silver (Voiced by Naoki Bando) : He transforms from the patrol car into a blue robot. He is cheerful and is snappish. his motif is a knight in Rome. His weapon is a Star Sword and Star Shield. ***Drill Silver (Voiced by Naoki Bando) : He transforms from a drill tank into a green robot. He is herculean strength and obstinate. The His weapon is a Drill Axe and Drill Shield. His motif is Viking in Northern Europe. **Fire Silver (Voiced by Naoki Bando) : He transforms from the ambulance into the robot. He is more cheerful than Star Silver and likes joke. His weapon is a Fire Bowgun (crossbow) and Fire Shield. Other Braves *Advenjer (Voiced by Chafurin) : He transforms from a huge, black locomotive into the robot. He is serious, faithful, and delicately bland. There is brave's hangars in him. He flies over the sky, and he can run in space. Takuyas and Braves go out to travel about the adventure getting on him. *Captain Shark (Voiced by Jin Yamanoi) : He is the ninth brave. Legendra's braves are eight people. However, He fights with them when all braves become bad guy's. Therefore, he is considerably strong compared with other braves. He is very dynamic and a showboat. He transforms from a huge shark type battleship. See also *Brave series External links *Official Sunrise Goldran website * ko:황금용자 골드런 ja:黄金勇者ゴルドラン zh:黃金勇者